Crossed
by Kait The Mello Fangirl
Summary: In one moment, just one moment, my eternity was flying in every single direction. I found myself trapped between two worlds. On the one hand, I was Fang-Crossed, and on the other, Star-Crossed. ValentinexStormyxBilly. Set three years after Immortal Hearts, Stormy Centric.
1. Romanian Nights

I'm trying my hand at Vampire Kisses now, but I've been into this series ever since I was thirteen years old, and I decided that it was high time that I wrote something. But as I was re-reading Immortal Hearts, I wondered... what became of Stormy? After the end of Immortal Hearts, who would she end up with later on? Could it be Billy? Could it be Valentine? CAN I HAVE THE ANSWER?! This is where my fic comes in!

Fang-Crossed: ValentinexStormy

Star-Crossed: BillyxStormy

I choose the names out of irony, really. Fang-Crossed, is because of the tension that separates Valentine and Stormy, while I left Billy and Stormy to be Star-Crossed as a sort of joke to Star Wars. But it really ties in with the old Romeo and Juliet theory of Star Crossed Lovers, where those who fall in love were doomed from the start of it. But I'm sure most people could pick up on that!

Anyway, I haven't really seen fics for Stormy, so I wanted to make one as well. She's not even listed in the characters, ugh. Anyway, if you haven't read all the books, scram out of here and go do it! Spoilers, everywhere!

If you prefer either of the couples, point out which one you like more! It could affect the outcome of the story in the end!

_Preview:_ Set three years after Immortal Hearts. In one moment, I found myself trapped between two worlds. On the one hand, I was Fang-Crossed, and on the other, Star-Crossed. ValentinexStormyxBilly

* * *

**I'm looking for somebody who cares for me - Athena Sterling.**

* * *

xChapter Onex

Romanian Nights

* * *

Three years had passed since I first visited the town my brother's _forever_ called_ Dullsville_, and I had gone through a lot of changes since then. Well, other then puberty and the removal of my braces. My outlook on the undead and living was changed, and it was definitely for the better. For example, I learned the hard way that Luna Maxwell was not as bubblegum sweet as she had appeared, now our old friendship was strained, but I didn't totally hate her. Our families had, had enough problems already. So I didn't press, nor did she.

But I tried not to focus on anything like that.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do, Stormy? Are you sure you don't want to stay here any longer?" My mother asked, eyeing me over. She was obviously not buying my argument at the moment.

I was trying to argue with yelling these days, sure, they call me Stormy for a reason, but I'm working on it. "I'm old enough! I'm only a year younger then Alexander was when he went to live in the mansion by himself! Surely you can understand that!" I was trying to argue my way out of Romania, I wanted out of the family's mansion on my own, but as I was only sixteen, the best I could do was try to get to live with my brother. Which I didn't mind in the slightest.

"Those were different circumstances."

"I'm going to argue about this for an eternity if I have too."

Eventually my parents agreed that it was okay for me to live with Alexander in Grandmother's mansion as long as it was okay with him, and so, a letter was sent his way and I had to wait my answer. I was sure it would be a 'yes.'

Alexander and Raven are in College right now. He's studying all sorts of art things, and Raven was in design. I wasn't sure if she wanted to go straight for fashion, or room decor. Either way, it would look ghoulish attractive! If I remember the last letter he sent correctly, it was one in a bigger town nearby Dullsville. But other then that, the two of them did really have any other distractions or issues at all! So it should've worked out my way.

I spent that night curled over on my side in my coffin, thinking back about my last time in Dullsville. I was thirteen. After Raven and Alexander's Covenant cemetery ceremony, I stayed in Dullsville for another week. I spent a lot of that week watching Raven get accustomed to Vampire habits, and boy, she picked up fast. But she wasn't as spit-fire as I could be, so that was good.

I developed my first crush on a human boy, and second crush on a boy in general, Billy Madison. He was the younger brother to Raven, Alexander's _forever_. But he was the first human boy my age that I ever met firsthand on my own, and I couldn't help myself. It was even more radical that he asked me to a dance, it made my heart flutter with glee.

I still feel something for him... but who's what exactly?

But thinking about him made my heart ache because I hadn't seen him or our other friend Henry since then. But we have been talking through letter for a while, sure, he complains that an E-Mail would be much easier, but this is just the way that the world spins, y'know.

But he wasn't the only guy in my life, there was still another guy that I did hang out with. That would be Valentine Maxwell, the younger brother to Jagger and Luna Maxwell. He wasn't as rough around the edges like his older siblings could be, but he had his moments. He was a vampire, just like me, so we could relate on a lot of matters. I had grow up with him... so it was different from how I felt from Billy.

But the same went for Valentine, I wasn't sure.

For a sixteen year old vampire, you would think I would have my feelings sorted out by now. But this is the way my Romanian nights go... I start thinking and thinking about what my forever will be. Who knows what could happen?


	2. Batty Thoughts

Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them. Now, without any further delay, let's get on with this story.

* * *

xChapter Twox

Batty Thoughts

* * *

It was a few days later when a crisp letter returned to the Sterling Manor, and I was ecstatic for a ghoul. This was Alexander's decision and I know, I just know he'd let me come to Dullsville with him! I told him that I wouldn't be a bother to him and Raven; they could do whatever they wanted! He knows that I would argue for an eternity with him if I couldn't go, so I already know what he would say for sure! I didn't have any patience to find a letter opener, so I tore right through the thing.

'As long as she promises not to get into trouble, then I do not have a problem with it.

Alexander'

I could almost cackle with joy. So this where I found myself on the move to America to stay with my big brother, to finally get a better taste of the freedom that I once felt… I wished my parents a pleasant goodbye and it was off I went. I was headed for Dullsville.

It was a day later that I arrived in America; my parents had calculated the time perfectly as usual, so I arrived late at night. Jameson was waiting for me at the gate, and I was happy to see him. "Hello Jameson, it's been a while."

"Miss Athena," He gave me a nod, mixed with a smile. Jameson gathered up my things and stored them back away in the Mercedes, ushering me into the back of the vehicle. I couldn't wait to see all of my friends! The only person that I had really seen in the last while was Valentine, he had returned to Romania a short while after I had.

Claimed he was homesick, but I'm sure it's because his older siblings were annoying him. Lucky for Valentine, he didn't totally look like his brother Jagger. His hair was a lighter shade of white then Jagger's, and his blue eyes were the only thing that they partly shared. Of course if he grew out his hair he might look more like a mini Jagger.

I shook the thoughts of my head just in time to see that we had arrived back at the Sterling Manor. It was built by my grandmother, when she was fleeing persecution of vampire hatred a long time ago. But she was unlike us, she was a human. Her grave monument is in the nearby cemetery, not too far off from where the mansion was located.

"Are they awake, or are they procrastinating my arrival?"

"Miss Raven and Alexander are just right inside."

I grinned with my fangs flashing by. I couldn't wait any longer! The ride up Benson Hill took longer the more that I thought with excitement. My cat Phantom, was surely was no longer a kitten, was just waking up from a little cat nap. I lifted her up into my arms, and glanced over at Jameson as the car stopped. "Now?"

He could only chuckle at my antics. "Now."

I raced out of the car and headed for the front door. "Alexander! Raven! Guess whose back!" The door opened up and out came Alexander. He was clad in a Marilyn Manson tee, and tight black jeans, and of course some old boots. "Couldn't handle your… what did you call it? Nightmarish wonderland of doom…?" I set Phantom down and let her scurry inside of our haunted mansion.

I flashed a mock pout. "I needed out of my endless Romanian nights of mundane issues," It wasn't a lie. Everything had gotten pretty boring and out of any kind of fun lately. But, as much as I missed my brother, I missed my sister. "Now do you mind if I bother Raven? Jameson needs help getting my things out of the Mercedes." Alexander stepped right to the side, and I jumped Raven into a ghoulish tight hug.

She was a total gorgeous nightmare. She was wearing a ripped mini dress with fishnet leggings covering up her legs, and wearing an old pair of Doc Martins. "Stormy, it's been an eternity since I last saw you!" She cried out.

"I know you'd miss me! I'm still cooler then Alexander!"

Raven laughed at my remark, merely shaking her head at my antics. "But you do look much more grown up now, what are you now, 1600?" She joked. I gave her a light tap on the arm as I pulled back away from her. "You're hilarious, absolutely hilarious."

But I did feel older than I did three years ago, that was something that I could agree on, and my new ghoulishly de-bite-ful style had been a mixture of all black hues and a twist of purple. At the moment I was decked out in a ripped sleeveless purple dress with spider-web shaped fishnet underneath it, for good measure I wore some Hello Batty charm bracelets around my wrists. I finished this with a ruffed up knee socks dying down in my boots.

She and I headed to the Parlor room as Jameson and Alexander moved the heaviest item of my things, my coffin, right up the stairs. I plopped down on the couch, and we had our ghoul talk.

"How's Dullsville since I was last here?"

"Dull, of course. But over here… it's like my heart, fluttering like bat wings." Raven flashed her fangs in my direction, showing off the proud sign of her transformation. I couldn't more glad that she was like us now, that she could live her biggest dream.

"How's the Crypt? Is Jagger still chilling out over here?"

"He comes and goes, actually. He just got back from Hipsterville a few days ago, I don't know what he's been doing… but, it doesn't seem like it's horrid, so we're leaving the matter be for the time being. Though the moment he's got more fangs then wings, I would just wanna… well, you know." Raven paused. "Oh, and Luna… she and Romeo actually did hit off. They've been totally gaga this whole time."

I was glad for Luna, and for Jagger. Though we all had our differences, it was still nice to know that people were having a much better time than they were a little while back. Funny how the world that you know can just changes so fast before your eyes.

"How about Sebastian, you know he hasn't sent me as much as a letter in the last couple of months. What has he been up to?" I leaned against the sofa arm. Sebastian is Alexander's best friend, and my occasional pain in the butt. He can get on your nerves but you have to love him.

Raven thought about it for a moment. "He really hit it off with Onyx, remember that? They've been together for a little while now. I think she's totally fangs over heels. Oh! And Scarlet has been chatting it up with some guy that she met in Hipsterville… dunno' his name yet, but they're good." Oh, Onyx, she was one of Raven's friends from the Coffin Club in Hipsterville. Then there was Scarlet, she sounded like she was doing good.

"Cool! How about your friend Becky, what's she been up to lately?"

Raven had a human best friend, well, they had both been human, but now wasn't the case. They met each other in third grade, that's what Raven had told me. "She's going to the same college as me and Alexander, Matt too! She's majoring in education; she really thinks that she could make this really cool literature teacher. I told her that her first book should be Dracula." I laughed. "She might not be able to handle that!"

Raven shook her head. "She's actually been getting better around things that make her all woozy and filled with fluttering bats."

Now that I knew things were good, I needed to start pressing on some other matters.

"Say, Raven, how's Billy these days?" I asked lightly.

"Billy? Oh, he's in high school now, over at the hallow halls I once roamed in Dullsville High. He's still a total nerd boy, king of the geeks, so to speak… actually," She paused for a moment. "I don't suppose I could call him that completely. He is actually on the football team."

Billy hadn't told me about that, but I really couldn't imagine the once total cute geek now chilling with some jocks in his after school time. I'd have to see him soon. "Do you think that I could go see him later? You know, like a surprise?"

Raven seemed to laugh at my question, but nodded her head. "I am due for another visit to my parents' house down the way. Sure, you can tag along."

The matter was settled just like that, and Jameson returned with Alexander right behind. "I hope you don't mind that we, rather, Raven touched up a few things in your room."

I grinned. "Sounds like a fright I'm going to enjoy!" Everything seemed so batty and great; I didn't see anything going wrong.

Later in the night I headed up to my room to check out all the new features that were on display. The colors still appeared the same, nice violets and blacks covered the whole room. A few new trinkets were littered among the shelves, and my coffin laid over in the corner. I'll have to thank Raven in the morning once more.

* * *

I don't own Vampire Kisses; I just own this insane spin-off.


End file.
